


Stylish

by Diannaisafreeelf



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diannaisafreeelf/pseuds/Diannaisafreeelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles和Erik关于头发和头盔这个问题进行了一次讨论。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stylish

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stylish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907549) by [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake). 



> 作者注：很久以前在 kink meme上写了这篇，差不多是我们刚看到James的DOFP定妆照那会儿，那时完全没有任何关于那张照片的背景设定。我觉得，在全新的Charles的到来之际，现在是一个纪念他漂亮秀发的好时机。

“我们需要谈谈。”Erik边说边用手肘把自己撑了起来。Charles非常认真地考虑了下他滚下床以避开Erik严肃目光的可能性。但他们之间有个惯例，他们会在幽会的时候进行至少一次的谈话 — 并且Charles尊重这点。  
  
“我想这次应该你先开始。”Charles说。他调整了下身子使自己正对Erik。谈心这种事总是面对面进行比较好。  
  
深吸了一口气，Erik说：“你的头发。”  
  
Charles盯着他，试图通过数次的眨眼来转移话题。“我的头发？”他缓慢地问道，同时他把意识伸向了Erik的脑海以确认Erik是不是认真的。  
  
他是。  
  
“它有些失控了。”Erik说着伸手拉了拉其中一股。  
  
“很潮的好嘛。”Charles拍掉了Erik的手，“连孩子们都这么想。”  
  
Erik嗤笑了一声，转身把Charles压在身下。他的手指伸进了Charles的秀发。“还是短发好看。”他说。他用手将Charles脸上的碎发捋到耳后，紧紧地贴着他的头骨。  
  
Charles皱了皱鼻子，并没有介意Erik玩他的头发 — 因为那感觉其实还不错。“我本就没指望你能紧跟潮流。”他这样说道。他从不会错过调侃 _Magneto_ 的任何机会。  
  
“你也许光头更好看。”Erik得意地笑了笑，用双手抚摸着Charles的脸颊。  
  
“你闭嘴。”Charles嘟囔着。他晃了晃头以脱离Erik的掌控。Erik大笑着将双手撑在了Charles头下的枕头上。  
  
“但，这个，”他说，他的声音低沉，双唇扫过Charles的后颈和他脸上的胡渣，“这个，我喜欢。”  
  
Charles笑了，他轻易地就原谅了Erik。他转头给了他一个吻。“那当人们问起的时候，我可以将它当作正当理由吗？Magneto喜欢我的胡子，所以我要留着？”他抵着Erik的唇问。  
  
Erik轻笑着将他的吻延伸至了Charles的下巴。“你的X战警们觉得如何？”  
  
“我想他们应该认为只是 _情人眼里出西施_ 吧，你说呢？”Charles问。他伸手用手指穿过Erik的发丝，它们已经开始变得有些灰白，但却依旧美丽。  
  
随着最后一吻，Erik温柔地躺在了Charles身旁，他们头靠着头躺在枕头上，十指紧扣。“为什么不一起呢？他们现在肯定都知道了。”  
  
“要是他们之前不知道，那么我确定我今天穿了那件衬衫之后他们至少会怀疑些什么的。”Charles说，朝着被他们丢在一旁的衣服堆暧昧地点了点头。  
  
Erik又一次笑了。“我见过你的衣橱，Charles，那件衬衫再普通不过了。”  
  
Charles不开心地撅了撅嘴。“我买这件衬衫是因为我觉得它很配你。”他说，同时他向Erik发送了一幅图像，展示着这件颜色鲜艳的花衬衣在他布满了蓝白灰三色的衣橱里显得多么得亮眼。  
  
“我喜欢。”Erik说。他的脑子里已经浮现出了他和Charles穿着相配的服装共同审视世界的样子。  
  
“我知道你会喜欢的。”Charles软绵绵地说。他拉起了Erik的手放在唇边轻吻。 “尽管实际上，”过了一会儿他继续说，“它真的丑爆了。”  
  
Erik一下子怒目了，他的手指充满威胁地抓紧了Charles，而Charles尽力憋着笑。  
  
“我不理解为什么你会觉得红色和紫色很配。”他说。鉴于Erik对色彩的独特审美，他很欣慰Erik的房间是由灰黑色调装修而成的，而不是那他可以确定一定以及肯定Erik会喜欢的，耀眼的红色。  
  
Erik抽出了他的手，用手肘再次把自己撑了起来。他的手指再一次深入Charles的头发并轻抚着它们。“如果你剪头发，我就不穿那些衣服。”  
  
“什么时候你不戴头盔了，什么时候我就剪头发。”Charles立马理直气壮地回了嘴。 就算这是一个解决Erik服装审美灾难的简单方法，Charles也绝对不会让别人控制他的头发的。他会完蛋的。  
  
Erik将他们的额头贴在了一起，他说：“我现在就没戴头盔啊。”他脑海中所有的语调和情绪都显得明亮而深沉。  
  
“如果你戴着，你现在就不会和我躺在床上了。”Charles说着抬起头，用双唇摩挲着Erik的。  
  
Erik陷入了这个吻，他缓慢而冗长地吻着，就像他们不必在几个钟头后离开这间房间一样。当他终于结束了这个吻时，他望进了Charles海蓝色般深邃的双眸，然后他开口问道：“所以，我可以剪你的头发吗？”  
  
“不行。”Charles笑得就像胸上被打了一拳那样，他又一次伸手将自己的手指缠进了Erik的发丝，“但你可以吻我，再一次。”  
  
而他也这么做了。

**Author's Note:**

> 给Alarry小可爱的生贺，存个文


End file.
